<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drink to Go by LancePuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863521">A Drink to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns'>LancePuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Octopath Traveler (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, It's Pretty Minor, It's minor, Kinda?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Therion has had a rough day and just needs to drink "a little". Ophilia tries to get him back to the inn.</p><p>Fluffcember Day 1: Sharing a Drink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ophilia Clement/Therion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Drink to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this was supposed to be posted on Tuesday, no I don't care that I'm late, yes I plan to do as many of these as I can</p><p>Anyway, all the fics for these prompts are going to be pretty short, probably around 500 words each. They'll be from various fandoms (I currently have Octopath, Pokemon Adventure, FE3H, and Persona 5 planned for some prompts, more to come as well), so if you're interested, just check back here every day and you might find something you like.</p><p>If you want to see the full prompt list, check here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just one more drink would do for tonight. He’d probably end up killing himself if he kept going, but doing this again tomorrow should be fine. Therion waited for the bartender to hand him his final drink, dropped his coin into the bartender’s hand, and took the shot with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d finished downing the rum, Therion sighed. Too much had happened in the past 24 hours. First, two thieves steal the gems he needs to rid himself of this cursed band. Next, he finds they work with Darius, and Darius is worse than he remembered. Then, he has to fight Darius’s new right-hand man, Gareth, and he nearly died. Now? He just wants to drink his pain, annoyance, and life away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therion is snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Even in his buzzed state, Therion is smart enough to reach for his knife immediately, just in case he needs to fight. Of course, as he turns around, he sees the now familiar Ophilia in front of him. He relaxes, takes his hand away from his knife, and slumps into the bar. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a pause and Therion is almost tempted to order another drink just so he doesn’t have to deal with Ophilia sounding upset with him, but she speaks before he has the chance, her voice surprisingly stern compared to what he expected. “You should get some sleep, Therion. It is almost midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therion turns his head slightly towards her but stays facing the bar as he says, “That’s when a thief does their best work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not working,” she says, without missing a beat. Therion sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. Ophilia continues. “It’s okay to be upset. But take care of yourself. We will help you when we get to Northreach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would you? What do you get out of this?” Therion turned in his barstool to fully face her, his voice staying level as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Ophilia answers immediately. “Helping those in need and helping people I care about. To me, that is enough to want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therion blinks at the response, considering her words for a moment before smirking with a huff as he turned back around to face the bar. “Fine. But I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her sigh behind him, though he wasn’t sure if she was trying to hide it or not. He heard her rummaging through her bag for something and recognized the sound of coins as she put a couple in front of him. “If I get a drink for you, would you come back to the inn with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therion thought for a moment before shrugging, “Have a drink with me and you’ve got a deal.” Therion wasn’t looking at her, but he could feel her get more nervous. “I won’t order something too strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Ophilia apparently, because she sat down next to him with a sigh. “Okay. At least you’ll be in bed soon enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you were curious, this takes place the night after Therion's encounter with Darius and Gareth, but before he goes back to Cordelia and Heathcote.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>